1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integral type heat exchanger in which a radiator and a condenser are arranged adjacent to each other, and corrugated fins arranged in a core section of the radiator and condenser are jointly used for both radiator and condenser.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, they have developed an integral type heat exchanger in which a condenser for a refrigeration system is connected with a radiator on the front surface of the radiator.
FIGS. 7 to 9 are views showing this integral type heat exchanger. In this integral type heat exchanger, the condenser 1 is arranged on the front surface of the radiator 2.
The condenser 1 includes: an upper condenser tank 3; a lower condenser tank 4 opposed to the upper condenser tank 3; and a core section 5 arranged between the upper condenser tank 3 and the lower condenser tank 4. The radiator 2 includes: an upper radiator tank 6; a lower radiator tank 7 opposed to the upper radiator tank 6; and a core section 5 arranged between the upper radiator tank 6 and the lower radiator tank 7.
In this integral type heat exchanger, both tubes 17 used for the condenser and tubes 8 used for the radiator are arranged in the core section 5, and wide corrugated fins 9 are attached to both tubes 17 and 8, so that the corrugated fins 9 are jointly used for both the tubes 17 and 8.
The cooling water inflow pipe 10 is open to the upper radiator tank 6 of the radiator 2, and the cooling water outflow pipe 11 is open to the lower radiator tank 7.
The refrigerant inflow pipe 12 and the refrigerant outflow pipe 13 are open to the upper condenser tank 3 of the condenser 1. As shown in FIG. 9, dividing members 14, 15, 16 to divide the insides of the condenser tanks 3, 4 are arranged in the upper condenser tank 3 and the lower condenser tank 4.
In the radiator 2 of the above integral type heat exchanger, as shown in FIG. 8, cooling water flows into the upper radiator tank 6 from the cooling water inflow pipe 10. Cooling water is cooled while it is flowing in the tubes 8. Then, cooling water flows into the lower radiator tank 7 and is discharged outside from the cooling water outflow pipe 11.
On the other hand, as shown in FIG. 9, refrigerant flows in the condenser 1 as follows. Refrigerant flows from the refrigerant inflow pipe 12 into the condenser tank 3 and passes in the tubes 17. Then refrigerant flows into the lower condenser tank 4. Refrigerant repeatedly flows into the upper condenser tank 3 and the lower condenser tank 4 through the tubes 17 by the action of the dividing members 14, 15, 16. While refrigerant is flowing in the tubes 17, it is cooled and finally discharged outside from the refrigerant outflow pipe 13 of the upper condenser tank 3.
Since the refrigerant outflow pipe 13 is arranged in the upper condenser tank 3 in the above condenser 1, only liquid refrigerant, which has been sufficiently condensed, can flow out from the refrigerant outflow pipe 13.
However, the following problems may be encountered in the above conventional integral type heat exchanger. In the above integral type heat exchanger, the corrugated fins 9 are jointly used in the core section 5 of the radiator 2 and the condenser 1. The cooling water inflow pipe 10 into which cooling water of relatively high temperature flows is arranged in the upper radiator tank 6, and the refrigerant outflow pipe 13 from which cooled and condensed refrigerant flows out is arranged in the upper condenser tank 3. Therefore, in the upper portion of the core section 5, heat is transmitted from the cooling water of relatively high temperature in the radiator 2 to the refrigerant of relatively low temperature which has been cooled and condensed by the condenser 1. Due to the transmission of heat, the cooling performance of the condenser 1 is deteriorated.